spiritstallionofthecimmarronfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirit is a male Stallion, and the main character of the film. Appearance Spirit is a Kiger Mustang, golden like his mother but has a Black Mane and tail like his father. He is a stocky horse, his socks colored black. Spirit has thick eyes brows, and friendly brown eyes. Personality Spirit is fun-loving, but reponsible, enjoying racing his friend The Eagle and the wind through his mane. When danger reveals itself in the form of a cougar, he selflessly puts his own life on the line to protect two unsuspecting foals and later, his family when he is captured. Spirit is not a tame horse, refusing to be broken by any of the humans that capture him, and they do so multiple times. He is quick to choose being wild and free over being owned. Information In The Film Spirit is born healthy and strong, and of all the foals he is the most mischevious and daring. He is also a bit of a nuisance to most of the adult horses, much to Esperanza's chagrin. As an adult, he has a become a responsible stallion, however he still loves to have fun and is fearless as he fights off a cougar to save two unsuspecting foals. That night, something strange comes to the land and he goes to chek it out only to be chased and eventually captured by Cowboys. He is taken in, and they attempt to break him, but he makes fools of them, even The Colonel who appeared to tame spirit. With Little Creek's help, he and the other horses escape. Spirit is ready to gallop home, but is transfixed by a paint horse named Rain, which, mush to his dismay, allows the Lakata to capture him. Spirit mingles with the Lakota tribe for a while, and allows Rain to "teach him some manners" as well as courting her, finding his heart torn two ways for the first time: He wants to be free, but he also wants to stay with Rain who is reluctant to go with him and cannot be convinced to leave her own home. Later, the Marshall and his men attack the tribe and recapture Spirit, leaving an injured Rain in their wake. Depressed, Spirit puts up no fight as he is loaded onto into a cattle car and made to work with the other horses to pull a train, but when he sees they are headed for his homeland, he gets free, frees the other horses, and destroys both trains. While he escapes from the explosions and resulting fires, the chain around his neck gets caught on fallen tree but Little Creek arrives and frees the him. The two leap over a cliff and to a river below to escape the flames. When Spirit awakens he and Little Creek celebrate their escape, however the Marshall and his men have caught up with them and give chase. In a maze of platues the horse and Indian loose their pursuers for good via a magnificent leap over a large gap and gallop home to little Creek's village. Rain is revealed to be alive, and after a long goodbye, Rain and Spirit returns to Spirit's herd as lead Stallion and lead Mare. Gallery colonelspirit.png spirit.png happyspirit.png LittleCreekSpirithug.png BabySpirit.png BrokenSpirit.png Spirit_stallion_of_theg_cimarron_ver4.jpg SpiritvsCougar.png Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Horses